


Sethaniel's Guide To Having Werewolf Parents

by howsthismylife



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, OMC - Freeform, first person POV, just give it a shot, mature bc of stuffs, sterek, written by their son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howsthismylife/pseuds/howsthismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small guide to having werewolf parents</p><p>(Written by their son)</p><p>About the author:</p><p>Sethaniel Stilinski-Hale is a 27 year old human that lives 10 minutes away from his parent’s house. He lives with his beautiful wife, Emily, and their son Theodore, who is a werewolf. His Dad and Seth have an ongoing competition on who can have the most awesome batman merchandise collection. His wife thinks it’s stupid but supports him otherwise. When he’s not writing he’s cleaning the house, taking care of Theo, and doing chores while his wife is out for work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sethaniel's Guide To Having Werewolf Parents

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that got stuck in my head and I just had to write it.  
> This is not beta read so I'm sorry for the errors.
> 
> I've read a fic where I got the name Sethaniel. I kind of forgotten the title of the fic and I'm sorry if I'm using this name without your permission. I like the name. I think I'll name my child after that.
> 
> If you don't like first person POV then I don't blame you but just give this a try.

_For my son._

_Be glad I’m not a werewolf._

_For my parents._

_You suck._

_For Emily_

_Please don’t let our son read this._

 

For the readers out there who has werewolf parents then you probably know what I’m about to say, and you may have encountered a lot of the things that I had growing up. For those who continuously question the sanity of your werewolf parents … well let me tell you that you’re not alone.

            For starters, I have two Dads. And that only one of them is a werewolf – and an Alpha. Growing up as their eldest was something they were extremely excited about … especially my werewolf Dad. But I wasn’t born a werewolf. And either way I found myself being loved by the two dorkiest men in the world. I have no problem about it I actually love the attention and time they gave me when I was a child. But there were times that you wish one of your parent’s didn’t posses sensitive nose, and extremely heightened senses.

            Needless to say, there were encounters where I ended up scarring my werewolf Dad to therapy while my human Dad almost caused his own death laughing.

            So here’s a guide for you puppies – whatever you want to call yourselves – if you happen to have werewolf parents.

 

 

**You’re their child. Use your eyes to get what you want … or any body parts they find adorable.**

I have found out about the power of my eyes when I was around five years old – and from a good master. I remember one of my werewolf Uncles coming over to our house with my cousin, Jamie, and I remember Papa calling for my Dad to come downstairs and “deal with your bestfriend,” – as Papa would always say. I was playing by the living room so I can practically hear what they were saying. I wasn’t sure what they were talking about that time but Papa pinched the bridge of his nose a lot at that time. And then I heard my Dad saying, “Oh, no Scotty, don’t you dare use those puppy dog eyes at me … dammit Scott! Ugh fine, I’ll watch over Jamie for a day. You owe me big time.” (Okay, I really didn’t know the exact words my Dad said to Uncle, I just assumed it was like that considering their personalities, but the puppy dog eyes were true!) And I took a peek at Uncle Scott and I was downright amazed on how a grown man could still look like a puppy.

            And since then I tried using my eyes every time I want something. The first time I used it is when I asked for another scoop of ice cream after dinner and Papa said no. So, I tried that thing where you widen your eyes, scrunch your eyebrows a little  and pout a little bit and I remember Dad cooing at me, saying, “Oooh, Derek! Look! He’s totally pulling that puppy dog eyes,” and when Papa still refused to give me another scoop I upped it a little bit and my Dad said, “Oh damn you’re good,” and gave me another scoop.

            So, kids! You possess eyes that your parents can’t say no to. Use them!

(Disclaimer: It only works if you’re a kid. I figured only Uncle Scott can pull the puppy dog eyes at 30 when I asked for a new computer when I was 18. Now, I just look constipated when I try it.)

 

**Your were-parents like contact. They will hug you, cuddle you, or even kiss you on your forehead even if you’re already 27 and have a family of your own. Just let them!**

I’ve learned the hard way that denying a werewolf contact is frowned upon, and not a good idea. I was lectured by  Dad how it’s important for my Papa to have physical contact. Since I am human I wasn’t able to participate extensively to the training my were-Dad does, and patting, ruffling my hair, hugging, were the only physical contact he gets from me and I denied that one day. I felt really bad after. My were-Dad has a history of brooding – Daddy’s word! – and I apologized immediately to find Papa browsing my baby album.

            I was such a dick.

 

**If you’re born human like me and thinks that your werewolf parent won’t love you because you’re not one of them, you’re clearly wrong! They will love you no matter what!**

I had this crisis when I was in middle school because I was their only child at that time and I was a human. I didn’t know what came to me but I got really depressed that time thinking that Papa won’t love me because I’m not like him. I always watch Papa and the pack train, and practically wrestle each other to the point of breaking someone’s bones. And one time I asked Papa if maybe he could train me and I swear there was this look on Papa’s face that made me not push the topic.

            Dad found me on my room curled up on my bed after that. He asked me what’s wrong and I told him. He laughed at me that time which made me hurt even more, but then he said, “You know, I always think that way, too years before your Papa and I got our shit together. We were having an argument at that time and he got mad when I said that I’m _just_ a human and the weakest in the pack.” Dad shrugged and pulled me into a hug, “He took my hand and said that I’m as pack like the rest and just because I’m human doesn’t mean that I’m the weakest.”

            “Did you cry, too?” I asked him. It’s a valid question! I needed to know where I got this trait of easily crying.

            “Oh, God. I bawled so hard!” Dad said, and started laughing. That answers it then. “It was ugly. There was snot everywhere.”

            “Ew,”

            “Don’t ew me, kid,” Dad said, “If that didn’t happen you wouldn’t be here right now.”

            “Do I wanna know?”

            “You want to?”

            “I think I get it,”

            “The thing is,” Dad said, seriously, “Your Papa loves you no matter what. He doesn’t care that you’re human. Heck, he’s even more protective of you than me –“

            “That’s not true,”

            “My point is … He’s the happiest man when you came into this world. And he promised me that day when you were born that he would do anything to protect you. He doesn’t let you practice and train with the rest of the pack because you’re still young and he’s afraid that he’d hurt you.

            “But I can handle myself.”

            “That’s what I always tell him,” Dad said, “Tell you what, I’ll convince him to let you participate in the next pack training.”

            Dad held his promise and the following fortnight Papa started teaching me the basics. And since then I didn’t dare question whether they loved me or not.

 

**If you think you can sneak out at night and come home unnoticed, you are wrong … you are so wrong.**

Papa is an Alpha, and at that time I was climbing down my window to go to a party it didn’t occur to me that he might have much heightened senses than a regular werewolf. I had fun at the party by the way. But when I came sneaking back to my bedroom window I found a pair of glowing red eyes and a snoring father on my desk chair.

            Papa nudged my Dad on the shoulder hard enough to get him flailing and asking for wolfsbane – which, totally normal for Dad. Papa, of course, rolled his eyes and told him that I was home, and that he should say something. And then Dad asked me how the party was to which Papa growled to. Dad and I both flinched.

            “What were you thinking sneaking out at a time like this?” Papa had hissed.

            “I’m sorry,” I muttered.

            And then Papa proceeded on a rant about how I’m human and part of the pack and what if some supernatural lunatic tried and kidnap me yada yada yada. I didn’t really pay that much attention to him because Dad was starting to fall asleep while standing. It was kind of hilarious.

            Of course I felt guilty and apologized. Papa then let me go to bed and when he shook my Dad to wake up, Dad mumbled sleepily, “You’re grounded,” and went back to their bedroom.

            So, don’t ever think of sneaking behind your were-parents back because they will know even before you take your first step out your window. Also, you could always ask them and hope for the best.

 

**Lying is futile.**

Don’t lie to a werewolf. You’ll only look stupid. They have impeccable eyesight, could hear the lie out of your heartbeat, and could smell if you’ve been smoking your first ever cigarette.

            When asked, of course, I lied since I didn’t know better.

            I looked really stupid convincing Papa that it was my friend and that the smoke just happened to stick to my clothes. But, like, I told you –werewolf. He heard the lie even before I started talking and said that he could smell the nicotine coming off my mouth.

            I eventually told the truth and they told me that smoking is bad and if I could quit then it would be for the best. I did quit after my first cigarette. And since then I didn’t lie to Papa anymore. If he asks me something and I want to lie I just make excuses to do something, or keep quiet and run (courtesy of Dad).

 

**Keeping a secret is useless.**

If you plan on keeping a secret then you better think twice. Being in a werewolf pack had taught me that every secret is short-lived because they will find a way to know about it. This is for people who know people like my Aunt Erica and Aunt Lydia who, with one look, can make you spill your deepest darkest secret without them batting an eyelash. And Aunt Lydia isn’t even a werewolf.

            I still don’t have an idea how they do it. I even tried asking dad once but he just told me to “Get used to it.”

            In short, there’s no secret that’s not revealed inside the pack circle. It’s a good thing, too –for most situations – because it taught me how to be honest with people.

            When it comes to my parents it’s the same. Not with Papa, though. He doesn’t really care if I have a secret or not as long as it doesn’t have to do with the safety of the pack. But with Dad … with Dad it’s different. He’s human but he had lived with werewolves for so long that he’s practically a walking-blabbering lie detector. And it doesn’t help that Grandpa, Dad’s father, was once the Sheriff of Beacon Hills. And Dad has ADHD, and won’t shut up until you spill your secret to him.      

 

**Tell them you love them!**

This applies to all. Whether you have werewolf parents or not, whether you have a banshee, fae, or a vampire for a parent. It always put a smile on their faces.

            Since I’m human I tend to stick more with Dad. I learned most of the things I know now because of him and we have that particular human understanding that no werewolf could get. Which made Papa jealous.

            Dad had told me that, “Despite your Papa looking like a serial killer he’s actually sensitive on the inside.” And then he proceeded on telling me that Papa was indeed jealous of Dad and my relationship, and then Dad started telling me stories when he was a teenager and head over heels over Papa.

            After that I started hanging out with Papa more – even if it’s just to read a book beside him. It made Papa happy. And from then on I started telling the both of them how I loved them both equally (which, funnily, how I got my new laptop after my old one sparked on fire – don’t ask).

            Don’t go to bed or end your day without telling your parents you love them. Even if you’re only going to the bathroom – which sounded weird … ew don’t do that.

 

**Introducing your girlfriend or boyfriend to your parents is always hard.**

Especially if one of your parents can sniff the arousal out of your partner.

Getting into a relationship is hard because not everyone is okay with having a werewolf as a parent. And most people are still terrified. So, when you find someone who has no trouble with people who has more monthly problems than regular girls then you expect it to go well when you introduce them to your parents.

            Which wasn’t the case for me by the way. And thinking about it now, this guide shouldn’t be for people with werewolf parents but for people who has a lunatic for a father. In the end it was my Dad who got me red as a tomato. Dad was the one who initiated conversations – like always – he then proceeded on showing my girlfriend my baby pictures, which I’m dreading until now, and as if my Dad wasn’t happy on that he had to show my baby videos to Emily. The only thing that Papa did was ask if she was serious with me and when Emily said she was then Papa just nodded and let Dad embarrass me to death. I found myself wishing for the earth to swallow me up but I’m grateful for Emily for handling my weird parents well. And my parents love her!

            But I owe it to my Dad because if it wasn’t for him showing my baby pictures I wouldn’t have the most beautiful girl in the world as a wife.

            Ten years and counting, bitches!

 

**Werewolf anatomy is a little different than humans. So when your parents sits you down for “the talk” take two of those unnoticeable earplugs and pray that you won’t hear them. Because let me tell you … it’s scary as hell and I’m going to do it to my son for the kicks of it.**

(Don’t judge me. I got this trait from my Dad.)

 

**If you have were-parents then you better listen to me. Don’t watch porn. And if you can live without doing a ‘me time’ then don’t. If you do, then you’re just waiting for the inevitable to happen.**

Don’t watch porn. I don’t think I’m stressing this enough so I’m saying it again. Don’t watch porn when your parents are in the house, don’t watch porn even if your parents _aren’t_ in the house. In short, don’t watch porn. Ever. And don’t read those gay fanfictions which has much more dicks being sucked than a gay club backroom. (And oh, god, Dads I don’t read those … okay maybe I have. And I haven’t been to a gay club … or the backroom. Okay, that was a lie please don’t kill me. Emily, please don’t let Theodore know about this.)

I keep forgetting that Papa has excellent sense of hearing and that he can hear my heartbeat from a … okay I don’t know how long but Papa can hear my heartbeat. And Papa _did_ hear my heartbeat escalating rapidly as I watch porn on my computer stroking my thing. I even muted it thinking nobody would know. But I was a naïve 16 year old with raging hormones.

            What’s the inevitable you ask? It’s that your father – or mother – will burst into your room looking really concerned as you’re in the middle of coming. And I had the audacity to face Papa as I did.

            Needless to say, Papa closed the door too swiftly that I saw its screws rattling. And needless to say, I was mortified.

            And as if that total embarrassment wasn’t enough, I did it again! Just about a year after the incident, I had a sort of boyfriend – whom later I know was only using me for his curiosity – and I researched the internet about sexual things gay couples do because hey, I can’t just downright ask my parents what and how they do it in bed. That’s just gross.

            So, I found this article online about men’s prostate and how to massage it. Like I said, I was a teenager with raging hormones. Papa was out at work so I thought I was safe. I read this article and thought to myself, “Why not?” because why the hell not. I didn’t have lube at that time so I used lotion. It took me a couple of minutes to find the right way, and the right spot, and the right position. Of course my heartbeat was elevated at that time since it was my first time massaging my prostate, and of course that’s the time where Papa barged in my room as I was halfway inserting a second finger up my butthole.

            My brain kind of froze that moment so I didn’t move and thought, “Hey, my father is inside the room and two of my fingers are inside my butthole, maybe I should cover myself?”

            And again, Papa slammed the door so hard I thought the door itself was going to break. I heard him shouting, “Why is it always me?”

            Because of that incident I haven’t looked at my father’s eyes for months. And I think whenever he sees me he still remembers that day where I was doing _that._ Papa had to go to therapy because of it.

            Thinking about it … maybe this is one of the reasons why I’m such an exhibitionist. (Just kidding Dads!)

 

**They will love you no matter what.**

I know I have tackled this already but this is really important for us to know. No matter how many or what kind of mistakes we do in life they will always forgive us and love us because werewolves love differently than humans. If you’re a member of a pack then you’d know what I’m talking about … much more if you’re a child of a werewolf.

 

*

 

There you have it. These are the only things I can pass down to you. I have experienced a lot coming from a not so typical family. I have embarrassed myself to death because of my werewolf dad, I have made a lot of stupid decisions in life and they still accepted and loved me as much as I do to them.

            Treasure your parents and your family because they will be your foundation as you grow up, werewolves or not. Don’t miss a moment to tell them how much you care and make them feel how much you treasure them. I have seen enough brooding from Papa to last me a lifetime.

 

*

 

About the author:

Sethaniel Stilinski-Hale is a 27 year old human that lives 10 minutes away from his parent’s house. He lives with his beautiful wife, Emily, and their son Theodore, who is a werewolf. His Dad and Seth have an ongoing competition on who can have the most awesome batman merchandise collection. His wife thinks it’s stupid but supports him otherwise. When he’s not writing he’s cleaning the house, taking care of Theo, and doing chores while his wife is out for work.

 

 

 

Other works by Seth:

Wooing an American Werewolf

What Color Are Your Eyes?

Flailing My Way To You

 

Collaborated works with Seth:

Why Batman Is Amazing (with Stiles Stlinski-Hale)

Being Human – Survival guide to being a human in a werewolf pack. (with Stiles Stilinski-Hale)

Woof, woof, arooo! – A collection of bedtime stories for werewolf children.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written anything in months.
> 
> Let me know what you think!  
> Send me kudos and comments!  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
